What's the point?
by rustydagger
Summary: The blue team, and the red team, are fighting each other, to gain control of the other teams flag, even though they have no idea why.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my very first fanfic, so it may be crap at sometimes, and for all I know, all the time, it depends what you think. And also, the chapters do get bigger, slowly.

Disclaimer: most of the weapons and vehicles I didn't think of.

Chapter one: What's the point?

"Michael!"

"Yeah sis?"

"Pass me a mag for my pistol!"

"No problem"

Sgt. Michael O'Reilly of the Blue team threw a mag to his sister, Tara O'Reilly, a new recruit to the blue team.

"Chaz, how's it going upstairs?" said Michael to private Chaz Mitchell, over the radio.

"not so good… they have the flag" He said.

"Damnit!"

The Red team had launched an assault on the blue team in an attempt to get the blue flag.

"Why the hell is the flag so important anyway?" said Chaz.

"I never really thought about that" said Michael. "I suppose I was just to following commands" He said while shooting a red soldier wearing maroon armour in the leg. "How're you going over there, sis?"

"fine, fine… Michael, DUCK!" Tara lobbed a frag grenade at a warthog about 7 metres away, then crouched behind her warthog, heard an explosion and then the screams of red soldiers. She chuckled to herself then ran inside the base to help out Tess, who was shooting the reds whenever they tried to climb the ladder. Meanwhile, Chaz was chasing another red soldier, who had managed to get the flag, through the forest. Chaz threw a plasma grenade at the soldier and it landed neatly on his head.

"Oh crap." The grenade exploded, the soldier died and Chaz picked up the flag and ran it back to base.

"Sergeant O'Reilly, I have retrieved the flag." He said.

"Good job, Chaz." Said Michael, while killing another red.

"Hey Apple, where are you?" said Chaz over the radio.

"I'm up here on the cliff with my sniper rifle, and please stop calling me apple" said Dennis Macintosh, narrowly missing a red.

"whatever apple" said Chaz.

"RETREAT!" Called Red Sergeant Bartholomew Winchester.

"Great Idea, Sir" said Tristan.

"Shutup Tristan, Don't be a kissass." Said Beck.

"I think I'm going to need some help sarge, one of them shot me in the leg." said Tory.


	2. Off to a bad Start

**Off to a bad start**

"**Okay, a quick headcount!" said Bartholomew.**

"**Sir, they wiped out most of our team." Said Beck.**

**Bartholomew looked around, and saw the dead bodies of many red soldiers.**

"**We used to have a pretty big team" said Joey.**

"**You, Tory, Tristan, Jayde, Joey and Me are all that's left, sir." Said Beck**

"**Christ! They only had like five people on their team to begin with" said Tristan, dumbfounded.**

"**God we suck." Muttered Jayde as they headed back to the base.**

"**Good job guys!" congratulated Michael, pleased that all of his team was relatively unhurt.**

"**Yeah, good job, Apple" Teased chaz.**

**Dennis groaned "Don't call me that!"**

"**Cut it out, you two." Tess butted in "you're acting like a bunch of two year olds. Besides, Apple tried his best."**

"**Tried his best?! Tess, he wasted all his ammo on a guy he only killed because a bullet ricocheted off the side of the base!" Argued chaz.**

"**Like I said; tried his best."**

"**I hate you guys."**

"**How's your leg Tory?" Asked Tristan.**

"**Okay, but I won't be able to do heaps"**

"**I'll go get a bandage." Tristan wandered over to the medical cupboard and grabbed some bandages and antiseptic.**

"**Thanks." Said Tory.**

"**Attention reds" Said Bartholomew, with his hands cupped over his mouth to look like a loudspeaker. "Command called, they said we have to try and get the flag again."**

"**well you can count ME out. I don't want to die." Said Jayde.**

"**What makes you think you'll die?" asked Bartholomew.**

"**Hello, we had like, 20 people on this team before we assaulted the blue's base, now we have what? Six. Face it, the blue team is way better than us."**

"**well you'll never get any better with that negative attitude." Said Tristan, trying to defend Bartholomew.**

"**what, you mean the negative attitude I got from never getting any better?"**

"**Yeah, well, if you put it THAT way…"**

"**guys, you know what I think? I think we need to replace some of our team members with better ones, am I right?" Said Tory. "Starting with Tristan. Those in favour of replacing Tristan say 'aye'." **

"**Aye" said Jayde, raising her hand.**

"**Now hold on a sec-"**

"**Aye" Said beck.**

"**wha-"**

"**Aye" said Joey.**

"**J- JUST SHUTUP FOR A SECOND!! We don't have to do this. We can replace Joey instead."**

"**Yeah, but you're annoying." Said Beck.**

"**And you're a kissass." Said Bartholomew.**

"**SIR!" Said Tristan, Offended.**

"**Well it's true!"**

**Tristan stormed out of the base muttering something to himself as he left.**


End file.
